


Big Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I cannot write, Please read this anyway, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Belarus writes a letter to her big brother.</p>
<p>What is this..? I suck at writing. But please read this anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

Dear Ivan,

Yekaterina told me to write this letter. She told me that it would help get my feelings out. That is impossible, and I probably will not send it to you anyway. So, here is this letter I am writing. And here are my feelings.

Big brother, I love you! I am sure you already know that, of course! I have told you many times. But you do not return my love. Why not? Marry me, brother! Don't leave me to freeze... You know I only love you! For so many years I've been loyal to you... So why won't you love me? You're doing so well without me. You're so strong, so brave. And I guess I am not. I cannot live without you, big brother. Why won't you choose me over China or America? Choose me, please... I don't want you to look at anyone else, I want you all to myself! And I know that is selfish, I’m trying to be better, but I cannot. I simply love you too much! But still, you don't see it. You never see my love, brother. I just want you to hold me, to tell me you love me. But you don't! Why won't you, brother? Why won't you marry me?

And I am not crazy. I know people say that I am crazy. I know you say that I am crazy. I am telling you now that I am not crazy. Love simply hurts if you hold it in too long, brother. I love you more than anything. But you don't see it, and it hurts! You always choose someone else over me, you always hide when I come near. I just want you to love me, big brother!

You say you cannot love me because we are siblings. We are not siblings, we are countries! Look at England and America, Spain and Romano, Denmark and Norway. They are not much different than us, you see. They love each other, and they are called siblings. The rules do not apply to countries, brother. But you never see how much I love you. You just make excuses. There is always an excuse. You just do not want to love me, and I know that. But why?

Brother, I want you to be happy. That is what I want for you. I really would prefer if you were happy with me, but you are not. And I’m sorry I have failed. I've been so loyal, brother. Was it for nothing? I cannot be happy, brother. But perhaps you can. Find someone who makes you happy, brother. Please. Be strong and brave. For me.

I love you,

Natalia

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly got this idea the other day.  
> I OWN NOTHING. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING.  
> as an added note, Yekaterina is Ukraine.


End file.
